El kohai vence a los senpais
by Daniizele
Summary: ¿Por qué alguien tosco y poco amable como Kageyama, tiene una linda novia? Todos estaban sorprendidos; Tanaka y Nishinoya, se sentían derrotados [KageyamaxFemHinata] [Viñeta]


_Ok, ya que me fascina escribir temática Fem, decidí intentarlo con el Fandom de Haikyuu. Debo decir que, Hinata se me hace la cosita más tierna del mundo, tiene ese encanto que me atrapa de un personaje; hiperactivo y algo idiota; eso, y que siempre se esmera por seguir adelante._

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes._

 _Advertencia: Temática Fem, y uso de Ooc._

* * *

.

.

Si algo sorprendía al equipo de Karasuno, era el hecho que Kageyama estuviese saliendo con una chica, y no cualquier chica. El setter menor, mantenía una relación con Hinata Shouyou, la chica pelinaranja, enana y ruidosa de toda la preparatoria; es por eso, que los jugadores se mostraban impactados, después de todo, esa personalidad hiperactiva no combinaba con la de Kageyama, quien era tosco y poco amable con los demás.

El equipo era testigo de cómo Hinata llegaba a las practicas a apoyar al setter; cosa que enfurecía a Tanaka y Nishinoya.

─ ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué alguien como Kageyama, tiene una linda novia?!

El número cinco de Karasuno, siempre había deseado llamar la atención de una hermosa jovencita, hacerla su novia, que le preparara un delicioso almuerzo y que siempre le dijera lo genial que era; pero, si no era capaz de enamorar a Kiyoko-la mánayer del equipo- tampoco podría enamorar a otras chicas. Es por esa razón que se mostraba inconforme con que su kohai tuviese novia antes que él.

─ Cálmate, Tanaka. No es para que te alteres de esa manera─ decía el vice-capitán.

─Ryu tiene razón─ esta vez habló Nishinoya─ hemos fallado como senpais. Dejamos que nuestro kohai nos sobrepasara en el camino de la vida. ¡Felicidades, Kageyama; ya eres todo un hombre!

El setter no entendía el repentino discurso por parte del libero, pero tampoco se detendría a pedir alguna explicación; él tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, y no podía perder el tiempo con sus compañeros. Así que, sin decir nada ante las palabras de su senpai, terminó por guardar los balones y la red; la practica ya había terminado, por lo que ya no tenía nada que hacer en el gimnasio, así que se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

Al momento de secar su sudor, ponerse una nueva muda de ropa y atar sus zapatos; Kageyama ya estaba listo para ir a casa. Pero mientras se dirigía a la salida, visualizó unos alborotados cabellos naranjas que se asomaban por la esquina de una pared que marcaba el límite de la preparatoria. El setter supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba; después de todo, ese extraño y colorido cabello, solo lo poseía su enérgica novia.

─ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es necesario que me esperes? ─ la joven al escuchar la voz familiar, ladeo la mirada hasta captar la imagen del pelinegro.

─ ¡Kageyama! ─ Hinata se emocionó al verlo, que no resistió las ganas de abalanzarse hacia él.

No alcanzó a hacer contacto con su cuerpo, cuando el setter la detuvo, sujetándola de la cabeza y evitando recibir tan empalagosa muestra de cariño. Una vez que la pelinaranja desistió de intentar abrazarlo, Kageyama comenzó a caminar; ya casi oscurecía y no deseaba llegar tarde a su casa, además, tampoco podía permitir que la ingenua de Hinata, caminara a altas horas de la noche. Nunca le había gustado que lo esperara al final de las practicas, pero ella nunca le obedecía; motivo por lo cual siempre terminaban discutiendo. En eso momentos era cuando dejaba su orgullo de lado y buscaba la manera de arreglar las cosas, pues no deseaba estar en malos términos; eso y que, a causa de ello, no podía concentrarse en las prácticas.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se percató que la chica no lo seguía. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, ya sabía la razón del por qué, ella no caminaba a su lado. Rascó su nuca al tomar la decisión de corresponder a lo que ella deseaba.

─ Hi-Hinata ─ la mencionada levantó la vista y dejó ver un tierno puchero en su rostro ─ puedes hacerlo.

Con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, Kageyama extendió sus brazos, dejando muy confundida a la de menor estatura.

─ Kageyama, acaso tú…

─ ¡Apresúrate, idiota! ¡Si no lo haces, cambiaré de opinión! ─ exclamó con irritación en su tono de voz.

Hinata no lo dudó ni un minuto más, así que, corrió directo a sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se aferraron mutuamente; sentían una gran satisfacción y alegría, y Hinata agradecía a Kami-sama cuando Kageyama tenía esas escasas muestras de cariño. Sabía que el chico que amaba, tenía cero romanticismos; no le decía tan seguido que la amaba, pero, en cambio, se lo demostraba con pequeñas acciones que la llenaban de mucha felicidad.

Siempre creyó que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos; pero un día, al finalizar el partido contra Aoba Jōsai, se armó de valor y confesó sus sentimientos frente al resto del equipo; estaba lista para ser rechazada, pero no fue así; Kageyama le confesó que el sentimiento era mutuo.

La pequeña pelinaranja sabía que, si hubiese callado sus sentimientos, ahora no estaría disfrutando de la compañía de Kageyama, y tal vez él estaría con otra persona.

─ Te amo ─ pronunció aferrándose más al setter.

─ I-Idiota, no lo digas tan repentinamente ─ sonrió levemente. Levantó el mentón de Hinata, logrando que sus ojos se miraran detenidamente ─ yo también te amo.

Ambos sellaron las cálidas palabras con un tierno y profundo beso, haciéndoles sentir seguros del amor de cada uno.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí este pequeño fic, espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen si la personalidad de ambos quedó alterada; pero, sinceramente, deseaba escribir para este fandom… En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información de mis futuros proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
